


The Most Important Meal of the Day

by Lore711



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lapdance, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lore711/pseuds/Lore711
Summary: Who knew Tony Stark could be so jealous?





	The Most Important Meal of the Day

For Stephen and Tony, it was all about timing. They were busy men, they had a lot of things to do. Maybe Tony was a bit more laid back (he sometimes skipped out on meetings just to sneak into Stephen’s office and…mess around), but Stephen was quite the opposite. He made precise schedules for whatever he had to do, be it sex or just personal time.  
But today was different. They were both off of work, and both absolutely touch starved. It had been weeks since they had time to fuck. When Tony would come home from work, all he could do was give Stephen a tired kiss and collapse onto their bed.  
Off days were rare, and most certainly sought after.  
Which was why Tony was confused when Stephen wasn’t there when he woke up. Usually, they would start their off day with some very passionate morning sex, then have a light breakfast, maybe work out briefly, then they were right back to it.  
But Stephen was gone, and Tony, hot and bothered, was severely annoyed. He was going to show Stephen just what he had been missing.  
It was the middle of the afternoon when Stephen finally materialized into their Malibu home, his usual smug expression plastered on his face. Tony sat on their giant white couch facing an empty chair.  
Stephen knew Tony would be a bit annoyed, but his unresponsiveness made him just a bit on edge. He was behind Tony and could only see his bare arms and head, so he couldn’t tell what face he was making, though he could guess he was unamused.  
“Oh, hello,” Tony greeted snarkily, still not turning. “Glad you finally decided to drop in.”  
Stephen rolled his eyes, taking off his coat and hanging it on the coat hanger near the door. “Don’t be dramatic, Tony. It was an emergency; I had to go.”  
Still not turning around, Tony waved his hand in dismissal. “Whatever, Dumbledore. You can go now.” Stephen sighed in exasperation, beginning to walk towards the kitchen to get himself a cup of water.  
“Oh, by the way,” Tony piped up suddenly. Stephen turned back around, expecting an earful, but was instead surprised to see Tony finally standing up, a very tight tank-top and a pair of loose sweatpants on. His eyebrow was raised and his head was tilted, expecting some kind of reaction.  
Stephen swallowed thickly but covered it up by cracking his neck. “Well?” Tony snapped. “Well what?” Stephen answered quickly. He was beginning to get hard but he didn’t want Tony to know that.  
“Well, come sit down. You need to understand what you missed this morning. I’ll have you so hard you’ll be begging.” He pointed insistently at the chair and Stephen gave in. He sauntered over to the chair, doing his best to compose himself.  
No sooner did he reach the chair, Tony put one hand on his chest and pushed him down, much more harshly than he usually would. Stephen let out a small breath, looking up at Tony in awe.  
Tony smirked, looking over Stephen’s body. “Like what you see, huh?” Stephen merely arched his eyebrow, folding his arms and looking him up and down. “Hm.” Tony grit his teeth. “Friday, start my work track,” he ordered. “Playing your track, sir,” Friday answered.  
An erotic, rhythmic beat started and Stephen already knew what was about to happen.  
Tony slowly took off his shirt, moving his hips sharply to the be beat. Stephen could see the hem of his boxers as his loose-fitting sweats shifted from right to left. His abs were slowly exposed, shining from what was probably baby oil, always one to put on a show. Stephen let out a heavy breath. His eyes were dark and all he could think about was ripping the rest of Tony’s clothes off and fucking him into oblivion.  
The shirt was tossed to the side and Tony started to pull down his sweats excruciatingly slow. The v-line of his hips were shown and Stephen couldn’t help but shiver. He wanted him so, so bad. He wanted to force him down and fuck him into the couch so hard that he’d be flying funny for a month.  
Tony kicked the pants to the side as well, leaving himself only in his boxers, tight and a deep shade of red. He leaned forward, putting both hands on either side of the chair. He was inches away from Stephen’s face. Stephen matched his cocky expression, slipping two fingers in the waistband of his briefs and pulling Tony closer.  
Tony ground his burgeoning erection into Stephen’s leg, earning a low groan. “You’re not being nice,” Stephen managed through clenched teeth. “I’m not trying to be,” Tony answered, adding more pressure, closer and closer to Stephen’s cock.  
Stephen threw back his head, his fingers still in Tony’s waistband. He pulled on Tony’s briefs as quickly as he could, eliciting a gasp of surprise. Stephen pushed his boyfriend back some, lowering himself from the chair and sinking to his knees.  
Tony was already hard, his cock beginning to leak. Stephen wrapped his hand around the base, keeping eye contact with Tony the entire time. He licked a line up his shaft, slowly, sensually.  
Tony swallowed thickly. He involuntarily bucked his hips towards Stephen’s mouth, causing Stephen to pull away. “Patience, Tony,” he said darkly. Tony could only groan, biting the inside of his cheek to try and control himself.  
Stephen lowered his head again to swirl his tongue around the tip, loving the salty tang of pre-cum. Tony moaned, his fists clenching and unclenching. Deciding that he was done teasing, Stephen took Tony as deep as he could, humming appreciatively around the shaft and sending vibrations through his lover’s body. He didn’t make a sound as Tony’s tip pressed against the back of his throat.  
He ran his tongue up and down his shaft, letting his teeth just graze it. Bobbing his head up and down to bring Tony right to the edge. He could tell Tony was getting close from the way he had started to breathe; heavy and labored. As soon as his cock started to twitch, Stephen pulled away, leaving Tony a sweaty mess.  
“What the hell?!” Tony snapped, his knees suddenly weak. Stephen smirked, wiping his mouth and standing up. “Just making up for lost time,” he said as he stood and pulled him in for a rough kiss.  
Tony responded immediately by wrapping his arms around Stephen's neck, pulling him closer. Their tongues clashed as they fought for dominance and the winner ended up being Stephen. He explored Tony’s mouth, running his tongue against the bottom of Tony’s lip as he pulled away.  
They were both panting but Stephen recovered sooner. He turned Tony around, forced him to his knees, bending him over the back of the white couch. “You think your cum will show up on our couch?” Stephen growled in Tony’s ear.  
Tony was left breathless as Stephen rubbed his bare ass before giving it a sharp slap. “Where’s the lube?” he mumbled to himself.  
“Check the compartment on the couch arm,” Tony groaned, his dick throbbing for release. Stephen chuckled, hearing the desperation in Tony’s voice. He leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lube from inside the couch.  
He squeezed a considerable amount into his hand and closed the cap. Tony inhaled abruptly as Stephen slowly worked two fingers into his ass. The lube was cold, but it made him even hornier (if that was possible). Stephen’s fingers went in and out, in and out until Tony was ready. He rubbed some more lube onto his throbbing dick before leaning over to Tony’s ear. “You ready?” he asked, his voice low and sultry.  
“Oh yea-”  
Before Tony could finish, Stephen thrust himself in, his hips slamming so hard against Tony’s ass that the slap resonated throughout the room. Tony groaned loudly, biting one of the couch cushions as hard as he could.  
“You like that?” Stephen growled, slamming in and out. Tony whined. “Oh, I bet you do. You’ve been waiting for this all day.” He gripped his hips and thrust in and out, each thrust harder than the last.  
Bending down, Stephen trailed kisses down Tony’s back, occasionally leaving small bites and hickeys on his neck. All Tony could do was moan in appreciation, too overcome with pleasure to do much else.  
Warmth pooled into Stephen’s lower abdomen and he started to thrust frantically, effectively making Tony shout. As soon as Stephen felt his cock begin to twitch he pulled out with great reluctance. Tony furrowed his brows, mourning the loss of Stephen's cock and turned around to question him, to beg for his release, but was surprised when Stephen grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him down to his knees.  
Stephen shoved his cock into Tony’s mouth, begging him to move, to give him what he wanted. Tony caught on quickly, taking him deeper and deeper before Stephen finally came. Tony did his best to swallow, but some dribbled out, which Stephen decided was extremely arousing.  
To thank him, Stephen kneeled, wrapping one hand around Tony’s leaking cock and giving it a few firm tugs, which was more than enough. Tony, with a gasp, came all over Stephen’s hand and chest, sagging into his boyfriend with relief. Stephen wrapped his arms around Tony, supporting his weight and pulling him closer.  
“Did that make up for this morning?” Stephen huffed, his forehead coated in his sweaty locks. “Not quite,” Tony answered back snarkily. “but you can try again after lunch.”


End file.
